Red Orange Lockers
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: Sometimes misplacing your history book and being late to class isn't so bad. ONESHOT


Most of the time I have no idea where my Lily/Oliver one shots are going. Normally I have a title or weird saying running through my head all day and I just add on so this is just another random idea. I'm taking a break from _Where the Grass is Green_. I'm in the mood for a happy story. I got this idea from the beginning line, "Smell my breath." Also I hope I stayed true to the characters. Sometimes I tend to stretch it a little. Enjoy.

…

"Hurry! Hurry! Smell my breath!" Oliver shouted running down the hall to Lily's locker.

"What?" Lily asked, head in her locker searching for her history book.

"Just smell my breath!" Oliver wined.

Lily turned to face him. Oliver opened his mouth and blew, Lily wrinkled her nose.

"It's fine!" She shrugged. "Now help me find my history book. I think I might have left it at Miley's last night."

Oliver sighed dramatically. "Fine, like ooh yea Somkin' Oaken! Or fine like, wow you need a breath mint?"

"What?!" Lily cried annoyed.

"I just need to know!" Oliver cried flinging his arms up.

"Fine!" Lily said mimicking his arm movements.

"I'm getting a breath mint. "Oliver muttered digging into his pockets.

"Man! I left my book at Miley's and she's sick today! I'm so screwed for that open book test today." Lily said defeated.

"Aha!" Oliver smirked.

"You found my book!" Lily smiled.

"Pussh no, I found a mint!" Oliver said popping it into his mouth. "Mum this is good." He said licking his lips. "Oh that reminds me. Got any chap stick Lily?"

"Your about two seconds from me smacking you! What's this about anyway? A girl?" Lily said as they began walking to class.

"You could say that." Oliver smiled. "But really do you have any? My lips are really funky."

"Gross Oliver!" Lily glared.

He laughed.

Taking their seats Lily groaned, "I can't afford to fail another test."

"Here." Oliver said holding his book. "Just use mine. I've got my notes."

Lily blinked and smiled. "Really? You're the best Ollie!"

_Ollie_. He wasn't sure when exactly the name started. But he liked the fact that only Lily used it. It represented a strong bond between the old friends. Nicknames and secret glances or jokes. Lily was his best bud through and through. Nobody could ever break that.

Lily was flipping through the pages of ancient Roman cultures when she noticed Oliver staring off into space. Chuckling she took a sheet of paper and quickly jotted down:

_Might wanna come back to earth Smokin' Oaken class is almost over. _

Making sure Mr. Bader wasn't looking she slide the note to him making his head snap to reality.

Oliver grinned at the page and made an ok sign with his fingers to Lily. She sighed, but smiled all the same, and went back to work.

Fifth period ended right on the dot and the students went mad flying out the door.

"Ready for drama?" Lily asked giving his book back.

"Sure thing!"

"What were you thinking about earlier anyway?" Lily asked as they walked to their lockers to switch books.

"This and that." Oliver blew off. "Hey got anything for my 'gross' lips?" He said.

Lily rolled her eyes and began digging through her pockets. "Your in luck mister, got some right here."

Oliver quickly spread some over his lips.

"But really Ollie why did you need a breath mint and chap stick today?" Lily said leaning against the lockers.

"Because." Oliver said simply putting the cap back on the blue tube. "Then I couldn't do this."

Slowly, yet it seemed all too fast for Lily, Oliver kissed her. He placed his hand on her cheek and peck! A very quick painless kiss.

Lily's eyes were as large as saucers. Her mouth was in an 'o' shape and she was frozen against the red orange lockers.

Oliver looked at his shoes and blushed as the late bell rang.

"You just kissed me." Lily stated trying to understand the situation.

"That I did. "Oliver said sheepishly as he rocked back and fourth on his heels.

"I mean… you kissed me kissed me. Not on the cheek or the hand but on the lips." She said pointing to her red lips.

"Uh… sorry?" Oliver said.

"No, no don't be! You're my friend Oliver and I just wasn't expecting it."

"Don't you ever think about us as anything more then friends?" Olive asked hopeful.

"… Sometimes." Lily blushed looking at the floor.

"You wanna do it again?" Oliver asked. "You know, to see if there's… anything?"

"Like chemistry?"

"Like chemistry." Oliver grinned.

"Well, I guess we could try." Lily smirked to herself.

Very, very slowly Oliver inched closer. He nervously cleared his throat and cupped her cheeks, brushing a strand of her curly blonde hair away.

Lily looked at his lips then his eyes. She felt self-conscious under his gaze. Licking her lips she leaned forward and waited. Oliver came in closing the distance between them.

This was very different from before. Still soft, still inexperienced and native. But his arms wrapped around her waist and her fingers grazed through his shaggy brown hair. The halls were so quiet.

Classes were going on, teachers lectured and students took notes. But in the poster decorated hallway they kissed their first kiss.

Breaking away Oliver kept his arms fastened around her and Lily still played with his hair.

"Well, how was that?" Oliver asked looking at her and nowhere else.

"That was… really, really nice." Lily breathed out happily.

"Nice? Wait, nice like, ooh yea Smokin' Oaken or nice like, wow you need get away from me."

Lily giggled. "Nice like it needs practice but I'm willing to do the work." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Practice, practice." Oliver said leaning in.

"Hold it! We really need to get to class." Lily said putting her finger to his lips.

"Right. You're right let's go." Oliver sighed taking her hand.

"I like this." Lily smiled looking at their hands.

"Me too." Oliver said giving a boyish grin. "…Me too."

End.

…

Ok so there you have it. Simple, silly, short. Please oh pretty please review because they make me giddy.


End file.
